Fifty Moments Of Hitachiin
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: 50 moments of the Hitachiin Twins and their relationship. Rated M for some explict content. Warnings within each chapter. For the 50ouran community on LiveJournal.
1. 33: Doctor and Patient

**Disclaimer:** I don not own any part of Ouran High School Host Club. Sadly. -sniffles-

**Author's Notes:** There will be fifty eventually. Each chapter is named after the Challenge from the 50ouran community on LiveJournal. None of these have been BETA read, so please be kind.

_III_

_"This is intolerable, having others touch your body just because they're doctors."_

_"What are you saying? We're always playing the doctor game back at home, and you always play with my body to the fullest."_

_III_

"Kaoru, do you masturbate on a regular basis?" Hikaru asked more authoritatively than normal.

The younger blushed a crimson color at such a personal question. "Dr. Hitachiin-sama, is that really a necessary question?" He mewled as the palm of the 'doctors' hand massaged him through his uniform.

"Hmm, you look tense, Kaoru-kun. Allow me to help you with that." A kiss and another rub before Kaoru could answer prevented all, if any, objections.

"Kaoru-kun, when was your last physical examination?" Dr. Hitachiin asked his patient.

With a slight scowl Kaoru replied, "Today, sir." His felt his chest tighten and breath cut short when Hikaru's palm dug deeper into his groin and he moaned.

"And did they tell you how very well responded you are?" The older twin teased. "I think a more lengthy examination is in order, for further notes and such." Yet another deliberate squeeze and the younger moaned again.

"Doctor..." Kaoru bucked his hips as he was laid backwards onto one of the more than uncomfortable hospital beds that had been brought in for the the school day's examination. This game was indeed a dangerous one today. The chances of someone catching them in more than the usual 'brotherly act' were at an escalated height in such a public place, but even he couldn't resist the urges when his brother whispered so softly in his ear of this perilous act.

Kaoru slid his arms from his blazer and shirt with some difficulty and Hikaru examined them, running his identical fingers along veins that could be traced, massaging muscles carefully until locking his hands with his patient. "Strong arms. It is a shame that you do not use more of that strength, Kaoru-kun." The 'doctor' said, but Kaoru knew Hikaru had meant it.

Hikaru leaned over him, using Kaoru's upper body strength to hold himself. He placed an innocent kiss on his cheek, like a warning that the game was about to become more 'interesting'.

Sitting back on his own legs, the doctor untangled his finger's from his twin's, and now played with the two rosy nipples on the patient's chest. A hiss was a grand response to such treatment, and further examination, Hikaru decided, was very much needed. He dipped his head down, lapping at the pert nubs alternately. Kaoru replied with a long breathy sigh.

"Interesting, Kaoru-kun."

"Doctor, please," the younger begged, "is there anything you can do to help my - "

"Is someone here?"

Both pairs of amber eyes widened noticeably and Hikaru hopped off his brother quickly, handing him his shirt and blazer and Kaoru putting them on with ease and grace before the both of them ducked behind the bed.

"Hello?" the male nurse called out again. He walked passed the duo and they snuck out of the pseudo examination room. When the door was shut behind them and they were out of earshot they laughed.

"Hikaru, that was the least amount of thinking we have ever done to pull off one of our pranks." Kaoru snorted into his brother's chest.

Arms came around him as he was embraced, a kiss landing on his cheek. "And you enjoyed every minute of it, Kaoru."

The younger twin nodded with a snicker. "But I still have a problem." He nuzzled his twin's cheek and purred. "Hikaru..."

Hikaru chuckled huskily. "We'll finish our game at home."


	2. 10: Apron

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Author's Notes**: Nothing really much to say on this one...just some minor boy/boy kissing and looking at one another, but you wouldn't be reading this if you weren't into it, now would you, LOL!

_III_

Hikaru watched his brother with mild interest, his mind elsewhere.

There was no reason for the two of them to be here. He knew neither of them would ever cook for themselves, that's what the hired chefs were there for. It had been beyond Hikaru why their mother had forced them into this.

He kept a close watch on Kaoru as he worked with the head chef, the both of them rolling some dough and shaping it into tiny little cups. His brother seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You should join us, Hikaru."

Hikaru's glazed eyes gave Kaoru a glance of ultimate boredom, but Kaoru gave his brother a wink while the chef was turned.

Now Hikaru was more than attentive to his twin.

"Keep rolling the dough, Hitachiin-sama. I shall return in a few moments." With that the head chef disappeared behind a pair of swinging doors that seemed to lead to another part of the kitchen. The doors had yet to cease in motion and the chef was barely out of earshot when Hikaru jumped from the stool on the other end of the counter.

"What are you scheming, little brother?" He cooed and tickled the underside of Kaoru's chin.

Kaoru snickered and swiped his tongue over the digit, drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. He toyed with the unsuspecting appendage for a moment before releasing it back to the older Hitachiin.

"Cooking aside, I thought it'd be interesting."

Hikaru gave his brother a grimace. "How is this at all fun?" Cleary this was where the two diffrentiated.

"Well," Kaoru began, "You could always picture me in an apron." he suggested. Hiakru gave him another skeptical look as his eyes wondered to the white frilly apron around his brother's waist.

"Just the apron." Kaoru supplied again.

Hikaru nearly gleamed as he imagined his lover with nothing but the little girly garment wrapped tightly around his slender waist and too small to give his nipples any sort of coverage. Thinking on it more, Hikaru realized that aprons covered nothing in the back, giving him perfect access to Kaoru's wonderful behind.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I think I like it." He kissed his Kaoru playfully, the two pulling back just in time as the chef came back through the door carrying a tray of strawberries.

"This is the next part, boys." He said excitedly.

Kaoru gave a sinful smirk to his older twin, and Hikaru raised a questioning eyebrow.

_'What are you up to in that head of yours, Kaoru?'_


	3. 03: Strawberries

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Author's Notes:** This is a continuation of the second chapter, though I suppose it could be read on it's own. Anyway, rating goes up in this chapter because there's some oral. Huzzuh!

_III_

A week had passed since their first and only cooking lesson. Their mother decided it best that Hikaru should not be allowed twenty feet within the kitchen after he nearly burned down the mansion. Well, the smaller part of the kitchen, anyway. The twins found better uses for cooking ingrediants anyway.

First was the whipped cream incident. While their unsuspecting victim was charming the clientel, Kaoru stuck a pie in the king's seat, who sat down promptly after it was strategically placed. The cream made a squishy sound, and both twins slapped a hand over their mouths to disguise the laughter that would surely spill out otherwise.

Tamaki was furious, not that they cared.

Other pranks were randomly pulled throughout the week, all sending Tamaki into a rage and Kyouya into unstimulating lecture about the amount of money they were wasting ruining the furniture, not to mention the displeasure of customers when there time was cut short with their specified host.

Not that the twins cared.

After their most recent prank involving Haruhi and the honey-covered knife handle, (and the most recent repremanding), Kaoru and Hikaru went home with a smile on thier faces.

"Hikaruuuuu," Kaoru purred as his brother closed the bedroom door.

Hikaru glanced up at his younger twin on their bed. He sat with his back against the wall, his school bag set between his bent-at-the-knee-spread-wide-open legs.

"What's up, Kaoru?" He locked the door for good measure before joining Kaoru on the bed, kneeling before him with a sinfully curious look.

"Hikaru, we still have some food left over from the pranks." Kaoru stated.

The older one cocked his head to the side. "Do we? What to we have?"

"Just this." Kaoru reached into the school bag and removed a jar of strawberries.

Hikaru's eyes went wide in comprehension. "Is that the only reason you wanted to get into the kitchen, Kaoru? To make a supply of kinky sex food?"

The two smirked in unison as Kaoru pulled out a frilly white garment from the same bag. "That, and what other chance would I ever get to where _only _this for you?"

Hikaru kissed his brother and took the strawberry jar from his gentle grasp. "Well, don't keep me waiting then. Dinner will be ready soon, not that I'll be hungry for anything but you."

Kaoru stripped himself of the bothersome school uniform and tied the apron around his neck and waist, Hikaru watching with the utmost attention.

"Damn, Kaoru." The elder twin pulled him back to the bed, arms wrapping around his waist and a mouth magnetically sucking on a pert nipple.

Kaoru tilted his head back and moaned at such an intimate contact, making Hikaru feed more hungrily on the nub of prey.

"Hi-karu..." the younger moaned and pressed into his brother's mouth harder. Hikaru rolled the nipple with his tongue, the taste of it so alluring...

...TASTE?

Hikaru opened the jar of strawberries behind Kaoru's back and dipped a finger into the gooey filling within. Capping it again and setting it down on the white (more than likely soon to be pink) sheets, he pushed his brother's chest back softly and looked at him with a different kind of lust than before.

A hungry lust.

He spread the flavored goop on his nipples generously, then reached to grab the jar again. He dipped his fingers in and spread it up his neck line, feeling Kaoru shudder under his touches. Hikaru dipped his head again to tongue the nipple covered in the sticky pink substance. He nearly moaned at the taste, his brother's natural tang swirled in with this sweet berry nectar was simply orgasmic. He finished the trail of syrup on Kaoru's writhing body, leaving no trace of it behind.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders to allow his uniform jacket to fall before unbuttoning his shirt, and soon after his pants. He lifted his hips to push them down just enough to reveal to himself and Kaoru his obvious arousal.

Once again his fingers plunged into the small clear jar grasping as much of the berry goop as possible...

And spread it bountifully over his erection.

Hikaru heard his twin gasp audibly. This amused him.

"Kaoruuu," he purred, "Lick it clean?" The reflection of himself in Kaoru's eyes showed a fatally sinful smirk, and an equally devious tone in his voice.

He _had_ to let his brother sample it too, right?

The younger Hitachiin wiped the awed look from his face, replacing it with an identical match to his elder. "As you wish, Hikaru. Always so clumsy...". He darted his tongue out to lick the base of Hikaru's shaft where most of the strawberry syrup had gathered, tasting the sweet gel for the first time, then travelled it all the way up before taking it whole in his mouth, sucking and licking the sticky pink paste hungrily.

Hikaru tossed his head back. Kaoru's tounge was nothing short of amazing. He brushed is hands through his brother's hair, grasping tighter as he continued his assult.

"Mmmhn...KAORU!" The older twin released into his brother's mouth.

Kaoru lifted his head, licking his lips of the mix of cum and strawberry. "You taste better than the strawberries, Hikaru."

Hikaru smirked softly, pulling his brother up for a sensual kiss.

"Did you get all the sticky stuff off?"

They both examined Hikaru's now limp organ to find that there was indeed still more 'sticky-stuff'.

"You could always get it off with a shower." Kaoru suggested. He yelped when a finger began toying with his entrance. "B-Besides, you can't leave me hanging like this..."

Hikaru then noted that the younger had yet to been pleasured thoroughly. This change must be made A.S.A.P.

"Okay then, Kaoru. Lead the way."

Kaoru climbed off the bed and headed toward the door when he was stopped.

"Kaoru?"

Hikaru perked an eyebrow in question at his twin, who looked perplexed.

The elder was holding the jar of strawberries eyeing it back and forth between it and the apron clad red head inquisitviely. "Why are there no strawberries in here?"

Kaoru tried not to show any sign of acknowledgement but failed as a wicked smile crept onto his face and his shrugged.

The lightblub in Hikaru's head went off.

"This was the plan? You little devil..."

In an instant he was chasing the other down the hall and into the bathroom, lucky that no one was around to see them in their state of underdress.

Hikaru locked the door and eyed Kaoru's naked body.

"Kinky tart." Hikaru teased as he dropped his pants on the tiled floor.

Kaoru laughed. "Shut-up and get in the shower." At this Hikaru laughed with him.

"My pleasure."


	4. 37: Taboo

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Author's Notes**: I originally had the roles reversed in this story, but since I always picture Kaoru the more contemplative twin, the roles seem to fit better the other way around. Nothing to warn about in this chapter but a little kiss and some angst. Huzzuh!

_III_

"Kaoru." A slightly heavier voice than his own drew the first year boy from his slumber with a tired grunt. "It's snowing, Kaoru."

"So? Go back to sleep onii-chan." Kaoru wanted nothing to do with the white cold powder. It was cold, and he was more than content staying right there with his brother in his bed.

Hikaru rolled over on top of his twin. "C'mon, Kaoru! Let's play in the snow!" he was practically purring. Kaoru couldn't stand it.

"How old are we, Hikaru? I think not." he rejected rather cooly.

Hikaru visibly pouted. "What's so bad about the snow? You used to love it."

Kaoru thought back to when they were children.

_"Then..._

_...do you know which one's Hikaru..._

_...and which one's Kaoru?"_

_The young female stared at the two identical boys on the bench and sighed. Her warm breath hit the cold air, causing it to turn to a smoke white cloud before her small features. _

_She pointed to her left. "Hikaru-kun's over here..." she tried quietly. _

_Snow fell in a large amount from the tree next to the bench the twins sat. They had told her she was wrong. _

_She was right._

_**EIGHT YEARS LATER**_

_"Those Hitachiin twins are pretty itimidating, huh? They always look down on people. But Father's telling me to be nice to them."_

_"Same here."_

_"Same here."_

_"They've probably never liked anyone but themselves."_

_**PRESENT**_

"Kaoru? What are you thinking about?"

The younger blinked, then brought Hikaru's lips to his own, breaking away only moments later.

"We're an oddity, aren't we, Hikaru?"

Hikaru tilted his head slightly to the right in puzzlement. "What brought that on?"

Kaoru went on to explain. "A couple of years ago, we had no one but ourselves, searching for someone, anyone, to meet our standards, and met no one. Years before that, we had found someone, and we pushed her away. Today we're still the same, with one big difference."

Amber eyes focused on matching ones, one pair bewildered, the other in turmoil in his own mind.

"We're in love, and we can never tell anyone. All we'll ever have is each other, and it's enough for me, but not for society."

There was a long silence, then, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru sighed as his brother's hand cupped his cheek. "Yeah?"

"What does this have to do with snow?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Kaoru went on. "Snow is white, a symbol of purity. We are a walking taboo. Who we are, Hikaru, what we do, whom we love, will never be considered pure, and I don't want to be reminded of that."

Hikaru laughed.

"What are you _heeheehee_-ing about?" Kaoru mocked.

"Let's go taint the snow, brother."

It amazed Kaoru how light minded his brother could be sometimes.


	5. 36: Your Arms

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** Just some fluff in this installment. Mentions of boy!sex. Oh, and this wasn't beta read. Drop me a line if you find something you think incorrect. Thanks, and enjoy guys!

It was nearing that time of year again.

Snow fell listlessly, yet beautifully to the chilled ground as cold air swept the neighborhood, giving Kaoru the shivers, and an excuse to stand closer to Hikaru than he normally would publically. So natually, he was clung tightly to his brother's chest with arms secured around his mid-section, his face buried in the crook of the other's neck. Hikaru never complained.

"Why do we have to watch Dad put up Christmas Lights?" Hikaru wondered. An unpleasant rush ran down his spine, and Kaoru was pulled closer to his identical frame.

His twin shrugged under layers of clothing and jackets. "We could always help. Movement keeps people warmer due to the action motion."

Hikaru chuckled deeply, alerting Kaoru warily. "What are you thinking, Hikaru?" he practically purred, an attempt to keep warm.

A chilled glove was placed on his lips. "Not now."

Kaoru had a bad feeling about this.

_III_

_**...The middle of the night...**_

"OH! ...Hikaruuu!"

Frigid lips crashed into his own, silencing him from any further noises. He was pinned to a snow-covered tree trunk, nothing but his snow hat on, his brother pounding into him fast and hard. The amount of heat was incredible. He was smashed against Hikaru's front, arms holding him tightly, moving every so often to create some friction. Those arms held him up, kept him shaded, and sheltered from the cold.

They both released, white hot rushing through them, the warmth between the twins melted any snowflakes that came in contact to their sex-heated bodies.

A single flake landed on Kaoru's nose, and Hikaru greedily lapped it up with a kiss. "I think I love science." He joked.

Kaoru shivered, the high of his orgasm leaving, and cool midnight frost nippping at his body. "I think I hate snow."

Arms came around him again, only leaving to hand him an article of discarded protective garments or to put one on himself.

The clothes did nothing to keep out the chill anymore.

But Hikaru's embrace kept him warm and cozy the rest of the night.


	6. 35: Hats

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

**Author's Notes**: I'm back with more twin!loves! I don't know how hats translate to 'OMG we're SOOO different', but it makes perfect sense to me. Just hope it makes as juch sense to the rest of you. XD

_III_

They looked at each other, then tilted their heads so that it was just like a mirror's reflection.

The Host Club stared in question of the twins' antics just a small distance away.

"I don't know what it is." Hikaru stated, a hint of frustration in laced in his voice.

Kaoru furrowed his brow, only slightly, so no one could actually tell he had, save for the other side of the mirror. "I can't put my finger on it." he sighed admittingly.

"Maybe it's out parts?" The elder suggested. He parted his hair like Kaoru's, but it still looked different.

"Perhaps it's the angle?" supplied the younger, but no matter how they adjusted it, it just didn't look the same.

The twins hung their heads, resting against the other's forehead.

"How come you always wear hats better than I do?" the asked each other.

The question hung in the air like a feather. No one spoke or moved until it had journeyed from the high-top ceiling to the polsihed hardwood floor.

"Oh well!" the twins chimed in unison. Smiles spread across their faces, eyes falsely portraying said smile before exiting the Third Music Room with an enthusiastic farewell to the rest of the club's members.

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

"Hikaru?" His name was whispered so quietly the elder wasn't sure he had heard it until he felt the warmth of his brother's breath on his cheek. He turned his head scarcely, meeting eyes that didn't seem identical to him, but a face so familiar and the same nonetheless.

"Kaoru." he acknowledged meekly. He shifted when fingers intertwined with his own, and let those sad eyes close as their owner rested his head the other's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, simply listening to the sound of the other breathing, always as one, never one beat off.

Then, "You breathe heavier than I when you're thinking." Kaoru noted softly.

"You facial features are softer than mine." he tossed back.

Kaoru gave him a small smile. "You're less articulate than I when you're angry."

Hikaru grunted. "Kaoru?"

"Hmm?" the other picked his head up from his brother's shoulder? "What's wrong?"

Silence, for a moment. Hikaru searched for words, but they never came. He didn't want to admit how different they really were, and he never would, no matter how much he loved them. Because it was somehting that he didn't have, but Kaoru did, and anything that Kaoru had was worth loving for everything it was worth and thensome.

They turned to face each other, foreheads resting against the other, just like before. Hikaru didn't have to say what he was thinking, because Kaoru knew. He always knew.

"You wear hats better than I do." Hikaru stated. He pulled on the tip of the green plaid messanger cap loaned to them by Kyouya, effectively pulling it over Kaoru's eyes with a triumphant smirk.

The younger whined, then removed the cap altogether, placing it on Hikaru's head. "No, dear brother, you wear hats better than I." Gently, Kaoru leaned forward and hovered just over the same lips that belonged to him.

"Kaoru." the name was barely out before the lips crashed together, molding as one, syncing, and feeding off the other to breathe.

Hikaru didn't care how different they were, because to him, if they weren't so dissimilar, he wouldn't love Kaoru.

And he never, ever, wanted to not love him.

He placed the hat back on Kaoru's head after pulling apart.

After a short argument and a series of kisses later, they agreed to disagree about who looked better in hats.

Though Hikaru silently still thought Kaoru looked better.


	7. 28: Sweets

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Author's Notes:** Gomen! So long since an update! But after receiving an e-mail from one of the readers, I felt I really needed to work on this again. XD I promised them two chapters, and I am hoping to have the other one up by Monday. XD

This is a post-Valentine's Day drabble, and I think it's really sweet, though it may be a bit sketchy having written it at four in the morning. X.x I also like it because it incorporates more of the Host Club as well. XD In any case, reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated, as well as any mistakes you all may catch that I did not.

I love you all! _..::..huggles..::.._

_III_

"Valla-wha Day?" They asked in unison.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the pair. "ValEN-TINES Day. It's where people give loved ones flowers and chocolates and little gifts to say 'I care about you.'"

The twins looked at each other curiously, then turned back to Haruhi.

"Why can't they say it any other day?" Kaoru asked innocently. It was rather cute how naive they could both be.

"There's actually a historical saint whom the day is named after." Kyouya smartly interjected.

Hikaru sighed dramatically and rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder. "This is too complicated."

Tamaki on the other hand, didn't seem to think so. He was already making plans that Kyouya hesitantly wrote down to set for planning stages.

And God only knew what he had in store for Haruhi.

Hikaru yawned, stretching his arms over his head before grabbing onto Kaoru's hand. "It's getting let, we're going to head home."

Fairwells being said, Tamaki reminded them euphorically, "Don't forget Valentine's day tomorrow!"

In bed that night, Kaoru and Hikaru talked about this 'lover's holiday'.

"What do you think about it, Hikaru?"

Hikaru shifted to get a better view of his brother. "I think it's kinda lame. Why have one specific day to give someone you care about gifts. It shouldn't have to matter what day it is."

Kaoru did believe his twin had a very valid point.

He never said that he thought the idea was rather romantic.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The Host Club was filled with roses of a many variety of colors, red for love to yellow for friendship. Boxes upon boxes of sweets were stacked among the scattered tables, very much to Hunny's delight, and Mori's headache. The girl's were absolutly thrilled.

"Who's your Valentine this year, Hikaru?" One of the girl's asked him.

The answer came so simple. "No one."

Kaoru couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. He played along anyway.

"Hikaru," he began timidly, "are you so ashamed to claim me in front of everyone, to call me your Valentine?"

Fake or real tears, neither one of them knew, but Hikaru wiped them away anyway, smiling brightly at him. "Never ashamed, my love, of course you're my Valentine."

The girl's sqeauled noisily. Reaction desired accomplished.

Despite that they were each other's Valentine, the clients had showered them with gifts, from roses and candy to the finest pieces of antiques. Really, this holiday was too much.

The evening rolled in quickly, sending the customers home and leaving the Host Club with an abundance of presents.

"What are we going to do with all of these?" Haruhi looked simply astonished.

Kyouya plucked his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. "I'll have a car deliver all of these to their respective places. You can all leave."

Obliging the Shadow King, Kaoru and Hikaru left, the latter being sure to detour his brother.

"Hikaru, what are you-?" Kaoru was cut off by a sharp kiss on his lips. He sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Hikaru's shoulders and rellishing in his unique taste.

They broke apart, just barely so that lips were still brushing one another. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kaoru." Hikaru reached between them in his jacket pocket, pulling out a heart shaped red box, attached to it, a shiny, gold key.

Kaoru's breath caught in his throat. "Hikaru! But you said-"

"I said it could we could be celebrated any day. Why not today too?" Not only was Hikaru's smiling, but his eyes shined with the utmost love for his twin.

Kaoru took the box, surprised it was metal, and toyed with the key. "What is this for?"

Hikaru pointed to Kaoru. "The key is you. The heart is mine. You are the key to my heart." He then pointed to a small keyhole in the center of the tin.

Surprised, and completely smitten, Kaoru unlocked the box. Inside were the most expensive, elegant sweets he had ever seen.

"Oh, Hikaru. Thank you." He smiled at him, and Hikaru kissed him sweetly.

Of all the gifts Kaoru had recieved, Hikaru's was surely and solely, the best, and the only one he actually cherished.


	8. 41: Candles

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Author's Notes:** Mentions of sex, but why would you be reading otherwise? XD I apologize for the tardiness, and short length of this one. But it's . . . cute, and it's a little more from Hikaru's POV, which I haven't done in a while. I any case, I hope you enjoy, and remember, reviews are always welcome! Flames will get you sporked in the spleen then thrown in the oven for good measure. XD

III

There was a point in time, though Hikaru would never admit it, that he could only fall asleep with the vanilla and lavender candles burning. He loved the calming scents then relinquished, and he claimed, only to himself, that they brought him much more pleasant dreams.

As time went on, his candles became of more and more use. Lighting, scents, and most importantly, sex.

He rellished in the shudders that ricocheted through Kaoru's body as the vanilla wax singed his pale skin, not that he was fond of causing his lover pain, but the smell of Kaoru's sex united with the calm nostalgia of the vanilla was nearly enough make Hikaru insane with lustful ecstacy.

When he fused the two scents with the romantic aroma of lavender, Hikaru drown in his desires, becoming overwhelmingly aroused.

It's then that he smothers his twin in hot, needy kisses, massaging the cooling wax between their bodies as Hikaru slides in and out of Kaoru's beautifully burning body.

Hikaru still cannot sleep without the scent of vanilla and lavender wafting through the air, and he claims, but only to himself, that the mixture of his and Kaoru's sex blended with his favorite candles bring him much more pleasant dreams.


End file.
